The First Days
by blackwolf3
Summary: My first fic.Starts from the halloween where Lily & James die but from Petunia's point of view. PG-13 to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
Petunia Dursley walked around the house.She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Vernon had gone to work and Dudley was at daycare.  
She looked out window only to see an orange tabby cat. What really surprised her was the cat's eyes. They were the most intelligent eyes she had ever seen on an animal. It reminded her of her sister, Lily.  
Petunia wished she could visit Lily or at least see her. But she knew this wasn't possible. First of all, Vernon would flip. He freaked out when she told him about her sister. If she told him she wanted to see Lily, he would probably think that Petunia was crazy and want a divorce. What scared her most was that if they did divorce, Vernon would get custody of her Dudley. She didn't want Dudley to get a temper like Vernon. Secondly, she wouldn't even be able to find Lily. She knew this because of an owl that Lily sent her a few months ago. It said that Lily and her family were going into hiding because there was some evil wizard who wanted to kill Lily's husband, James, their son, Harry, and possibly her.  
Petunia's thoughts were interrupted as Vernon walked into the door.   
  
"Hi Vernon."she said to him. "Where's Dudley?"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. "Got the little tyke right here."He pointed to the garden where Dudley was tilting his head back and fourth looking at a robin standing on the ground. Petunia smiled at him.  
  
"Dudley! Come inside, it's dinnertime!"she told him.  
  
Dudley came running into the house and they settled in for dinner.  
  
  
**************************  
The next morning  
***************************  
Petunia woke up and automatically went to get the milk and nearly fainted. Laying in a basket next to the milk was a baby boy with messy black hair. She saw a letter held in his small palm but she had an idea as to who it was.She took the letter out of his palm softly so it wouldn't wake him.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs.Dursley,   
This child's name is Harris James Potter.We call him Harry. Last night,   
an evil an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort came to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. James Potter, Harry's father, died defending Harry and his mother, Lily Potter. Voldemort then demanded that Lily give him Harry. Lily refused and also died from an illegal and unblockable curse known as the Killing C urse, which of course kills . It killed her and James died of the same curse.Voldemort  
performed the curse on Harry and it bounced off of him and rebounded upon Voldemort causing him to be separated from his body. I do not believe that Voldemort is gone. There is a prophecy that says that Voldemort will return and be defeated by the one who destroyed him once before.  
You are now Harry's only living family. I have placed protection spells on Harry so that as long as he is in his family's care, he is safe from Voldemort and his followers. He needs to be raised in a stable environment since he is now famous for being the boy who lived. Before he is eleven, I would recommend that you tell him of his powers and what happened to his parents as he will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at eleven years old. He will be an immensely powerful wizard and will most likely be performing some accidental magic.  
I thank you for taking care of Harry on such a short notice.  
  
Yours Truly,   
Albus Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin,first class  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Petunia couldn't take it. Lily murdered. James murdered. She met all of Lily's friends one summer and James became a friend of hers as well.She didn't know what to do. So, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She screamed.  
Vernon rushed downstairs.  
  
"Petunia, have you lost your mind!"he screamed.  
  
Then he saw Harry. She handed him the letter.  
  
"What in bloody hell's going on here?"  
  
"Vernon, read the letter."Petunia told him.  
  
After reading the letter, Vernon shoved it into Petunia's hands.  
"Take it to the orphanage"he said gruffly.  
  
Petunia couldn't believe her ears. This man was trusting them to raise Harry. She knew Vernon didn't like magic or her sister, but Harry was a baby.She too didn't like her sister at times. She was jealous of her. Not of Lily's powers, but her personality. Lily never worried about what others thought of her. She would always be herself, not something that she wasn't.  
Petunia took another glance at Harry. He had woken up and was staring at Petunia with watery emerald eyes. Lily's eyes. Petunia couldn't say no to them. Not to Lily.  
  
"No!" Petunia said to Vernon in a distress but firm voice.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
Vernon, obviously not understanding that Petunia cared for Harry replied "You're right.These weirdos would probably blow us up if we did."He scanned the room, lifted the basket, and put Harry in the cuboard under the stairs.  
"I'm going to work. I'll drop Dudley off at daycare, but I'm not paying a cent for that freak," he said, nodding towards the cuboard as he walked out the door.  
As soon as Vernon drove away, Petunia opened the cuboard door.Harry was walking around , confused and depressed.  
"Come here Harry," she said softly to him.  
Harry slowly stumbled over to her and she lifted him up. She walked into the family room and sat on the couch when she heard a small, shaky voice.  
"Who you?" Harry curiously asked her.  
"I'm your Aunt Petunia,"she replied, dreading the next question.  
"Where Mama and Daddy go?"he asked her.  
She hesitated for a second and answered, "They're in heaven."  
"Oh"  
Harry was very quiet , especially compared to Dudley.She always encouraged Dudley and Harry to play together.She was happy that Harry was there too.She always wanted to have two children so they would have someone to play with and learn to respect eachother.Unfortunately, Petunia was only able to conceive one child.Vernon always told Dudley to walk all over Harry and that Harry was good for nothing. Petunia had a bad feeling that Dudley might like Vernon's advice better.  
One day after Vernon had taken Dudley to daycare, about three months after Harry arrived,Petunia took Harry out of the closet as she did everyday and brought him into the living room.As she sat him on the couch, she heard Harry's voice.  
"Where Uncle Siris and Remus go?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that they miss you,"Petunia replied.She remembered Sirius and Remus well.Sirius had thrown Remus into the pool from the second floor of their house Lily's friends came over.  
"I see picture?"Harry asked hopefully.  
"I don't think I have any.But I might be able to get one," she told him.  
She brought Harry up to the attic and they sat down on an old couch next to an old, dusty trunk.Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an old key. She unlocked the trunk and opened it.  
Inside, there was a cauldron, a camers, tons of books, cloaks, robes, and tons of other things.Petunia pulled out a long, narrow, black box with a wand in it.She pulled out the wand, walked over to the window, and prayed for this to work.She raised the wand and muttered some words.She didn't notice Harry pulling the camera out of the trunk and take a picture.  
After about five minutes, a leather red and gold book floated toward Petunia just as she was going to give up.Harry stared in amazement as she caught it.  
"Not a word to anyone,"she wispered to him.  
***********  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.Sorry this is so short-the next part'll be longer.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

As Petunia turned the pages of the album, she noticed Harry's eyes flicker with a spark of recognition as they saw pictures of old friends, family, and, of course, his parents. There were tons of them that she had sent to her from Lily. One of Harry asleep on the back of a humongous black dog whom Harry affectionately called "Pahfoot," one of Harry on James's shoulders, and one of a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a rat. He seemed to be extremely excited about this one.  
  
"Moony! Wormy! Pahfoot! Prongs! Moony! Wormy! Pahfoot! Prongs! Moony! Wormy! Pahfoot! Prongs!" he constantly chanted until Petunia gently shushed him.  
  
Harry crawled over to the trunk and dug out a small camera. He picked it up and as he saw his father do many times, pressed the red button and jumped over to Petunia just as the camera flashed. Petunia looked up, obviously startled by the flash.  
  
"Where did this come from?" she asked Harry as she picked up the small picture that had been ejected from the camera.  
  
In the picture, it showed a very confused yet happy Petunia look up and around smiling at the bouncing Harry that was constantly popping in and out of the picture.  
  
"Well, why don't we put this right on this blank page?" she said not receiving or expecting an answer.  
  
So she did. As she turned the page, Harry grew silent at the next photo. In it was Harry, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius as well as a man who desperately needed to wash his hair, an elderly man with the longest beard she's ever seen in her life, and a very stern looking woman at what looked to be Christmas. She then got a glimpse of her watch as Harry yawned.  
  
"Time for your nap Harry."  
  
Yet Harry kept his gaze on the photo as if struggling to remember. Petunia pulled out her wand once again. She closed the album and, after reassuring Harry that she would open it again, muttered a couple other words and turned back to the photo.  
  
"Put your hand on the picture and relax." She instructed him. He did so.  
  
About ten seconds later, Harry was in a deep sleep, dreaming of what had once been.  
  
  
  
Harry was in his father's arms. He grabbed his finger to get his attention. A moment later, James potter's face smiled down on him.  
  
"Look who's up" James announced. "Hey Harry, you wanna go fly?"  
  
Harry replied with a giggle.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"James! No!" a voice from behind shouted. Lily Potter came into view looking stern with her husband. "We'll be late!"  
  
"Late for what?" he questioned.  
  
"I think those bludgers that hit your head are finally starting to get to you. We're meeting everyone at Hogwarts! Remember? It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"I know its Christmas Eve, but Harry really wants to go flying!"  
  
Lily walked up to James. "Don't you mean you want to go flying?" James smiled sheepishly. "How about we fly to Hogwarts then? It's not too far from here," she suggested.  
  
James jumped at the idea. "Okay, I'll take Harry. See you there Lil!" And with that he took off.  
  
"James! If you do anything dangerous, you're dead! And my name's Lily!!" Lily screamed after him.  
  
He replied with a loop as Harry screamed with delight.  
  
"Prat." She muttered as she walked to retrieve her broom. 


	4. Chapter 4

            "Harry, do you want to see the castle?"

            Harry replied to his father by clapping his hands and giggling. 

            Okay then. I suppose that'll be a yes," James said as he pulled the broom up and flew off into the castle.

            The students at Hogwarts that were staying for Christmas break were quite used to James showing up and flying around the school. Occasionally there was a first year that hadn't a clue as to what was going on but for the most part everyone was used to the strange behavior from their substitute transfiguration teacher.   James flew through the staircase leading to the stone gargoyle after knocking over several suites of armor when Harry attempted to steer.

             "Candyland."

 When they stepped in, the shining blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore greeted them.

             "Hello James. I believe you know everyone here," Dumbledore calmly stated. 

            Behind him stood Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lily, and a fuming Mr. Filch.

            "You…you..," Filch stuttered

            James stared.

            "Yes…Me…Who did you think it was?" James slowly said as he set Harry on the ground.

             "Do you have any idea how many suits of armor you knocked over?!" Filch screamed. 

            "Ohhh….That's what you're talking about…Yeah, I was letting Harry practice flying and he didn't want to let go so we knocked over a couple of those things," James announced.

            "A couple?! Try thirty-five!!! They ought to lock you up!!" Filch screamed.

            "Can't argue with that," Snape jumped in.

            "Shove it Snape."                                 

            "Why would I listen to you Black?"

            "Do you not understand English?"

            "A hell of a lot better than you do."       

            "Enough!!" Dumbledore commanded before either of them could attempt to kill the other. "Argus, I'm sure the armor will be fine. Severus and Sirius, act like adults."

            Harry watched in amazement as his Uncle Sirius and the other man turned away from each other and Filch left the office scowling. He looked to his other side and saw a beautiful red and gold bird. It flew down to the ground and allowed Harry to pet his head.

             Five minutes later, Harry heard his mother yelling at his father. He knew it was nothing serious as it never was.

                        "You git, you're supposed to aim away from people!" Lily voiced to her husband.

            "I'm hurt. Why do you keep calling me a git?" James replied acting as though he was upset.

                        "Because you are one," she replied, smiling.      

                        "She's got you on that one James," Sirius stated.

                        "Do you ever shut up?" James asked.

                         "Nope!"                                                          

                        "Figures," James replied with a sigh.

                        "James. Apologize to Severus." Lily told him.

                        "Why should I?"                                                                                                           

                        "Because you nearly poked his eye out because you can't open a bottle of champagne!"

                        "I can too open a bottle of champagne!"

                        "Apologize or say goodbye to your broom. I've broken that muggle garbage disposer once before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

            "You wouldn't…"James said.

                        "You willing to try me? Besides, you're setting a bad example for Harry," Lily said smiling as she glanced down at Harry. Harry had noticed that for the most part, whenever his mother said this, his dad would give in.

                        "You always have to bring that up don't you?" James replied, "Alright Snape, I'm sorry."

                                    Severus nodded, too amazed to say anything as he wasn't expecting an apology.

                        Eventually, everyone was having a good time. Remus was trying to convince a very drunk Sirius to stop dancing on Dumbledore's desk, Lily and Severus were talking to each other, James, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were talking to each other, and Harry was playing with Fawkes.

             "Everyone in for a picture," Lily said. "Too bad Peter couldn't come. He's working, right?" she asked.

            "He said something about having to work overtime," replied Sirius.

                        On Christmas Eve! He should get another job if they're working him that hard. I can't remember the last time he had gone a day without working," she said.

                        "Oh well. Come on Lil, I thought you wanted to take a picture," James said.

                        "I do. And don't call me Lil. My name is Lily. With a 'y' at the end."

                        "Yes your majesty," he simply replied.

                        Lily scowled at him.

                        "Okay. Everyone smile," James said.

                        "Who's taking the picture?" Lily asked.

                        "My wand of course." He replied.

                        And with that, he muttered a few words and baby Harry woke up in his basket in the cupboard under the stairs once again. 


End file.
